1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of washers utilized for cleaning industrial materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most industrial tools require periodic cleaning to insure the long life and proper use of the tool. Particularly, masks utilized in spray operations accumulate layers of paints and other chemicals through repetitive usage. It is the custom to mount such tooling including masks within a high pressure solventless washer which then sprays the masks with a cleaning liquid during a timed cycle. The paint particles and chemicals are mixed with the cleaning liquid thereby reducing the effectiveness of the liquid and subsequent cleaning operations. Various filtering systems have been utilized for removing some of the impurities from the cleaning liquid; however, there is still needed a superior method or structure for increasing the filtering of the cleaning liquid insuring more efficient use thereof. Disclosed herein is a system for salvaging and filtering the cleaning liquid.
The racks utilized to hold the tooling or masks within the washers may be stationary or movable past a plurality of spray nozzles. The racks are both vertically movable as well as rotatable around a vertical axis with the structure for moving the rack being mounted externally and atop the vessel. Due to the relatively large size of the vessels, the added height due to the rack driving structure is disadvantageous. Disclosed herein is a washer having a rotatable and vertically movable rack which has the structure for moving same located internally within the vessel thereby providing for a more compact washer as compared to the prior washers.